Fire Light
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Part of the Light Protectors' story. Laci was alone, an oddball among her fellow union members until a chance meeting allows her to make friends she had resided herself to never happened. Then the war happened. And then everything fell apart. This is her story and the story of those around her.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Light

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday. Because I was a different person then." -Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll

* * *

Chapter 1

There was darkness all around. Everywhere you looked there was inky black. There was only one speck of light in the dark. The light radiated from a stained-glass window. The colorful glass depicted a sleeping girl with bubble-gun pink hair that faded into a soft lilac. It curled wildly from where it was held into twin tails and her bangs were held back by a pair of goggles.

Her clothing seemed to be a strange mix of cream, brown, and maroon that all clashed against her pale skin. The glass around the figure though was bare. Almost sad in how empty it was despite the bright colors and exotic flowers that decorated the borders.

Asleep on the glass was a girl who matched the exact picture of the portrait. Slowly, she began to move through, eyes fluttering open to reveal iris' of a warm light brown. She sat up, her legs still splayed out underneath as a child would. She looked around curiously.

"Well, I'm not going to figure anything out just sitting, here am I?" She said to herself with the clarity one might use when talking to another person before standing up. She dusted off here brow high-low skirt of dirt that doesn't exist before stepping forward.

It was only then a stairway of light appeared. Normally, anyone would feel hesitant to go upstairs that appeared out of nowhere, but not her. Instead, she headed in the direction with no pause to consider where she was going or if it was safe. If someone were there to question her she would simply reply, "I'm not going to get anywhere just standing around."

The stairs of light were surprisingly sturdy as she began to climb them quickly. The climb was so long her breathing became almost ragged and her feet hurt in the heeled boots she was forced to wear since not wearing any shoes was considered "unladylike" and "unsafe" by her peers.

When she did finally reach the top, she found another stained-glass platform. This time a young blonde girl in a blue dress was depicted, her white apron atop the dress and black bow holding her hair back only adding to her proper and dainty appearance. All around her were figures of a rabbit in a waistcoat, a queen covered in red hearts, a cat with a grin, and teapots and cups scattered around.

"Well, you look like you know some interesting individuals," the girl spoke to the glass that would not respond. There wasn't any girl standing there that matched the one in the glass but there were three items: A sword, a wand, and a shield.

_What is it you seek? _

The voice she heard wasn't quite there and it wasn't quite not there.

"Nice to see the voices haven't left me alone," she noted as she walked to the object. With no hesitation, she touched the shield. She didn't really have anyone to protect yet, but when she did, she wanted to make sure she could protect them. Buy time if she must. But she didn't have the strength to hurt anyone either. She would but she wasn't sadistic or malicious.

_What will you give up in return?_

Once more, she didn't hesitate as she touched the sword. She didn't need to be strong like that. She just needed to stay standing.

_Wake up little one. There are those waiting for you. _

"I feel like there is supposed to be a boss fight here for some reason." She lamented but before the voice could answer her the platform disappeared under her feet and she was freefalling in the darkness. Even with her easy nature she still screamed at the lack of stability.

And then… she woke up.

…

"Laci are you just going to sleep all day or are you going to sleep all day or actually collect Lux?"

The girl, Laci, opened her eyes slowly to see a figure looming over her. She knew they were in the same union but she hadn't bothered learning their name since they seemed mean. Instead, she just called them frowny.

Laci had fallen asleep in the field after a mission, choosing to take a nap rather than going out again. Her hair was a bit of a mess now but she didn't mind much. She did have to sit up awkwardly though as her corset was rather restraining in reality vs a dream.

"I just had the most curious dream," she noted, ignoring the pointed glare from her union colleague. "I was asked to pick between a sword, shield, and wand and there was stained glass in the darkness."

"You can talk about it later tonight! Master Gula isn't going to be happy if our union is behind on Lux collection again."

Laci huffed at being ignored but she wasn't surprised. It wasn't unusual for her union members to be so fixated on Lux. The collection didn't bother her so much as the competition. Don't get her wrong, she loved games—but the competitive nature this game had tacked felt almost cruel in lack of sportsmanship.

"I'll head out in a second," Laci told frowny and, while not completely satisfied in her answer, he did finally leave her alone—turning to likely set out on a mission of his own.

Laci sat and looked out at the horizon beyond Daybreak Town. It really was beautiful with clear skies and wildflowers. She didn't think since she had come here that there was ever a cloudy day. Her Chirathy was nestled into her side, still sleeping soundly. They were quiet for a Chirathy, never really saying much—but that was fine for her. She supplied more than enough conversation for the two of them.

She held out her hand. And with little effort, her keyblade appeared. She had the standard blade still, Starlight. No keyblade had chosen her to replace the beginner blade that was bestowed by the foretellers. The blade was silver and violet, glittering in the evening sunlight.

"Well, I wonder what adventure will be there today." And with that—she set off on to complete another mission.

* * *

BRK: This story is in correlation with Coolgal4eva123 and a few other writers to bring out OC's together as light protectors. Not all the stories will unfold the same way but we will do our best to keep it from being too confusing XD. Until next time Later Gators!


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Light

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday. Because I was a different person then." -Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll

* * *

Chapter 2

Laci chose the mission for wonderland. It wasn't shocking to anyone who was even mildly familiar with Laci. She didn't keep it a secret that the world was her favorite. There was something exciting about a world completely unpredictable and whacky.

Laci landed in the middle of the woods. The grass was taller than she and toadstools towered overhead as if they were tree canopies. There were a few smaller streams that ran underfoot as well. Laci stood and pondered for a moment before she bent down to take off her boots. She was in Wonderland. She saw no reason why she couldn't do something as strange as walk barefoot through the woods where others would fear sharp stones.

Laci leaves the footwear and socks tucked into the center of a bushel of grass to keep them hidden from any curious residents or playful heartless. It wouldn't have been the first time she had lost her shoes that way. The other half being lost to her forgetting where exactly she had placed them.

"There, much better," Laci mused as she began to feel the damp dirt under her feet. She felt lighter and more comfortable than before. She spun around for a moment, feeling the skirt swish around her legs. Laci let out a giggle in content as she quickly pulled down her goggles to cover her face. She wore goggles on missions for a few reasons.

The first could be noted once you saw her take off running. She ran swiftly and gracefully across the ground, performing various gymnastics tricks in both to navigate the wild terrane of Wonderland as well as for her own amusement. The goggles helped prevent the wind-blown tears by this motion-keeping her vision clear to fight.

When the first patch of heartless appeared in front of her she was balancing on a white flower, A few Bag O' Jewels stood in her way and she paused—pouting for a moment.

"Hello there. I don't suppose you would be so kind as to move out of the way? I would like to explore some more before getting on the way with my mission."

The heartless didn't respond to Laci's pleasantries. Instead, they readied to attack her with the jewels from their pouches as well as some magic at their disposal. She pouted at this; but, still summoned her keyblade anyway.

This led to the second reason for her goggles.

"Firaga," she said and then there was an explosion of flames and smoke appearing where the Bag O' Jewel heartless had previously been standing. The noise would surely alert any other union members who happened to be in Wonderland as well as any nearby heartless. Laci had a reputation, not that she really paid attention to know this, for being a bit of a pyromaniac. A few parties have even chosen to go in shorthanded rather than have her as a loose cannon. It wasn't uncommon for allies to get caught in the cross-fire as well.

She sighed at the where the flower used to be and frowned. In the process of her spell, she had managed to obliterate the flower that she was going to have to step upon in order to continue on to her goal. She tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips as she began to look around again.

"Well, now what?" She pondered as she began searching for a new path forward. Fortunately, Wonderland was a fairly strange place. A new flower started to bloom nearby to replace the one that had been destroyed so abruptly.

"Thank you," Laci chirped to no one in particular before continuing on to her goal. There was more heartless on the way, some she could avoid with ease others she took down with a few strikes or a single magic spell. She wanted the mission done so she could continue her wandering and daydreaming.

She finally reached her end goal. The target wasn't anything crazy, just a Large Body heartless. Still, she wasted no time attacking. Laci started with a strong swing but the attack bounced off the large heartless causing the recoil to send her flying. She was fortunate enough to land against a flower stock that was as thick as a tree trunk, but it still hurt.

"Well, that was just rude," Laci whined as she began to pull herself up. She tried a fire spell then, unfortunately—her aim wasn't always the best. The spell went sideways taking out a few other tree-sized plants. She blinked and glared as she swore the heatless was laughing at her. Her magic wasn't reliable, and her attacks wouldn't work head-on. She needed to be faster, but the Starlight keyblade was meant to be balanced. Easy for new wielders to get a feel for what kind of style they wanted to discipline in.

Still, she didn't have any other option. She didn't have another keyblade at her disposal. So, she was going to have to make due.

She did her best to get around the large body. But it just kept turning, she couldn't get in closer or it would just hit her with hits arms and stomach. Something she had already experienced several times now.

Laci was tired, bruised, and she hoping it was sweat and not blood running down the side of her face.

"Come on," she muttered to herself as her and the large body began staring each other down again. "I just need an opening."

She looked up as if to ask the heavens to help. And that was when she saw it. The opportunity she was looking for.

It was going to be a bit of a gamble but it was all she had to go on.

"Hey heartless, you just going to stand there or are you actually going to finish me?" Laci taunted the Large Body, doing her best to look more wounded than she actually was. The Large Body cocked its head to the side before charging. Obviously done playing games. Perfect.

Timing it just right, she waited until the Large Body was just almost on top of her, then she jumped up. She used the heatless' head as a springboard and jumped up into the air. She was high up, but not high enough the heartless had time to move out of her way.

After hovering for what felt like an eternity, she fell—fast. Crashing right into the heartless with her keyblade striking hard. The Large Body disintegrated—letting the heart fly free and lux be collected.

Laci stood of a moment, her breath coming in heavy pants as she moved her goggles back onto the top of her head. She watched the heart float away and let her Starlight keyblade leave her grasp.

That, of course, made the sudden light that appeared in her hand all the more startling. She jumped a little but found herself extending her hand curiously. And from there a keyblade appeared.

The shaft of the blade was a vibrant violet color and the handles curled from that same color and faded into a hot pink shade. There were yellow and orange diamonds, clubs, and hearts on the blade in various places that accented the red of the spade key. She recognized the keyblade, even if she didn't pay much attention to the lessons she did pay attention to the known list of keyblades told by master Gula.

_Lady Luck_

"Well now," Laci started as she continued to look the new keyblade over in disbelief. "Aren't you a handsome fellow. My name is Laci, I look forward to working with you Lucky."

* * *

BRK: And here is how she got her keyblade. Next will be her starting to meet the other light protectors, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Light

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday. Because I was a different person then." -Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll

* * *

Chapter 3

Laci was still proudly puffing out her chest as she continued to explore Wonderland. She was faster than ever with her new keyblade and in no time she found herself in the tulgey wood at regular size in comparison to the trees and greenery. She still didn't have her shoes or socks and by this point, it was unlikely she would find them again. She didn't care, she was still just elated to have her new keyblade.

She did a cartwheel quickly before pausing. She could hear a familiar sound nearby. The sound of keyblade metal colliding with a heartless. For a moment Laci contemplated leaving it be. Wielders should be more than capable of basic Lux missions. If they were from another union… her own union already shunned her without taunting the more loyalist members.

Still, there was a little voice in the back of her mind. A voice with a deep want and longing she hadn't humored in a long time.

_"What if it's Kaci?" _

Kaci, her twin sister. They had been inseparable as children but as they got older and joined separate unions, the two grew estranged. Only on rare occasions did they see one another. The loneliness killed Laci, but she learned to cope. Even so, she took off in the direction of the fighting.

What she found in the clearing wasn't what she was expecting. Instead of her sister, she was a girl a little older than herself with a yellow tank top and jean shorts that came to her knees. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wielding Lost Memory. She looked flushed from battle.

Laci vaguely recognized her from union meetings with Master Gula, but never learned her name. She did know they were in the same union at least. She lifted up Lucky then without much thought, took aim. Then fired. Her fire spell hit the heartless if barely and a few stray sparks almost hit the girl. But the heartless was defeated.

"Hey, you!" Laci blinked and looked at the girl. She was fuming and yelling. Laci hated yelling. "What were you doing? I could have gotten hurt by that spell!" Laci winced.

"Sorry, my magic isn't the most stable and I saw you were having trouble and so I thought I would help but I was too far to engage in physical combat and I'm getting used to a new keyblade—" Laci kept rambling as the blonde watched with inquisitive violet eyes as if she was putting a puzzle together.

"What's your name?" She finally snapped at Laci causing her to go quiet.

"Laci," she squeaked simply looking at the ground.

"Laci… as in the Laci that likes to play with fire from Leopardus Laci?"

"Yeah, that's me," Laci said smiling. That smile was forced but she did her best.

"I'm sorry," the girl said her voice softer than it was before. The change in tone caught Laci's attention as she met the blonde's eyes. "I shouldn't have raised my voice before. My name is Ashley—we're in the same union actually."

"I know, well not your name but I knew we were in the same union," Laci prattled. "And this is my keyblade Lucky!"

Laci showed off her keyblade proudly—like one might introduce a pet. The blonde—Ashley—smiled, amused at Laci's antics.

"Why don't we go back together? I think I know some people you would like to meet."

"Sure."

"No hesitation?"

"I like adventures," Laci said simply with a shrug. Ashley blinked for a moment, unsure of the girl in front of her with hair as wild as her personality.

"Alright then," Ashley finally said shaking off any thoughts she may have been having.

Ashely pulled out her keyblade and opened a portal to Daybreak Town. Laci was quick to follow behind. The portal was like a rush of cool wind and then the warmth of sunlight on her skin. Laci opened her eyes and she could clearly see she was in Daybreak Town.

"Come on, we're meeting by the fountain," Ashley encouraged warmly causing Laci to snap out of her trance.

"Ok," Laci acknowledged. The cobblestone felt warm on her bare feet but she didn't mind. She tried to be mindful and light on her feet from any sharp stones that might be underfoot.

The fountain in the main square was a popular meeting hub for parties so it was almost always crowded. Laci tended to steer clear for that specific reason. She liked to experiment with magic and abilities and a populated hub was no place for her there. Not that it didn't happen from time to time anyway.

Laci ignored the weary expressions of the other wielders as she skipped behind Ashley. It was surprisingly easy to get to the fountain as the others cleared the way. If the reason was fear or Laci or something to do with Ashley neither really had a clue. When they finally reached the fountain there were four people waiting for them there.

The first and most noticeable was a towering man with a camo jacket and broad shoulders. He had some scruffy facial hair and a stern expression. The next stayed close by his side and had short-cropped brown hair held back by a headband and galaxy dress. She eyed Laci and Ashley but didn't say anything yet.

The other two seemed less intimidating. There was a boy with a golden mask covering his face and short brown hair that still flopped. He had an easy smile and seemed to still be laughing about a joke that was said as he leaned back on his heels to extenuate his lean frame.

The last was a cute girl with black and white two-toned hair in pigtails. She covered her face with her hands in fists as she also was trying to cover a laugh from a lingering joke. Laci stood taller than both of them and she was trying hard to resist the urge to hug them.

It didn't last.

"You're just adorable!" Laci squealed as she darted forward hugging the two-toned haired female tightly. Laci could feel her stiffen in her grasp and hear a squeak in protest.

"So, Ashley, want to share what you brought?" The boy in the golden mask asked his expression amused at his companion's current predicament. Laci still wasn't letting go of the girl no matter how much she squirmed.

"This is—"

"Laci of Leopardus, aka the union's most wild and unpredictable pyromaniac with no control over her magic what so ever." The girl with the headband was quick to cut Ashley off making the blonde's jaw snap shut suddenly. "Why did you bring _her _here?"

"Easy Cetus, there is no need to be hostel she's another wielder," the taller male companion laughed—brushing off her complaints.

"No there is a reason Keval," Cetus snapped back at the camo wearing male. "We are already under fire from the other unions for teaming up together despite the rules. Bringing in someone who doesn't even know how to wear shoes is just going to make a laughing stock of us!"

Cetus' expression held no malice. Her words were only filled with concern for her friends. Yet, Laci could still feel her toes curl and her lips purse. What was it Cetus' place to judge her?

"I think Laci is the perfect fit here," Ashely offered with a reassuring smile at Laci. "Though, Laci, you may want to let Mojie go before she suffocates."

Laci pouted but let the girl, Mojie, go. Mojie took a deep breath then quickly scurried to hide behind the boy.

"What makes you think I'm going to help," he teased Mojie.

"Ray, you aren't helping!" Mojie whined which just made Laci want to hug her again.

"Laci." She turned at the sound of her name. "I want to offer you a spot in our group called the Light Protectors."

"What are you insane?" The cries of protest from Cetus fell on deaf ears.

"I know you have trouble fitting in in our union as well. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Laci didn't hesitate. "Sure, sounds like fun."

* * *

BRK: And now we start to meet some of the other protectors! There are still more to meet so stay tuned, until next time later gators!


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Light

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday. Because I was a different person then." -Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll

* * *

Chapter 4

Laci chewed on her bottom lip as she played with the medals attached to her keychain. She just couldn't seem to find the right combination.

"Laci!" Laci pouted a little and glanced up at the voice speaking to her. Keval stood over her shoulder with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. It was quite comical to imagine Keval as anything serious. "Laci, didn't Master Gula make you a workshop so you weren't tinkering in the square and in the dorms?"

It was true. Master Gula of the Leopardus union had, in fact, made her a workshop where she could play with her medals and experiment with her magic. After the third time of her blowing up her dorm room and setting fire to the various buildings in the square, the building had been erected and given to Laci and Laci alone. She was also in charge of its upkeep. Which obviously meant she didn't like to use it and spend her munny on the supplies to repair it constantly.

"It's stuffy in there," Laci whined to Keval. "Besides, it isn't like I'm doing magic."

Of course, her hands hadn't stopped moving during the conversation. And unfortunately, this meant her attention wasn't on where her hands where and which medals were connected to which. It shouldn't have been a surprise when she accidentally fired off a Fira spell and shooting it straight at the fountain.

Thankfully most of the other union members had either ducked out of the way or were out of the line of fire. All except one that was. One person standing near the fountain received the spell full-on and was knocked back into the fountain.

Laci bit her lip harder, taking off in the direction of the fountain to check on the victim of her latest accident as Keval began to put out any sparks. Cetus, who was standing nearby apparently worked on putting them out as well with her water magic.

"I'm so sorry!" Laci exclaimed as she watched the boy pull himself from the fountain. His hair was dark as ink as he wore matching thick-rimmed glasses. He glared with dark eyes before blinking and a flush spread across his deep skin. "Are you ok? You're soaked!"

"I'm fine," he stated simply before stepping out of the fountain and drying himself off with his own fire magic.

"That's a relief," Laci said with a smile. She could vaguely hear the laughter around her and a few snide comments but she ignored them. It was an accident. Accidents happened. Plus he didn't seem all that mad as he continued to look at her.

"I'm Laci," she greeted with a chirp coming to her voice. "What's your name?"

"Tenebrae," he replied simply and Laci beamed at him.

"I didn't mean to hit you with that spell. See I spend my time playing with medals to see what kind of combinations I can get. Plus Lucky and I are still getting used to working together and…" she continued to talk. Prattling on and on about her experiment and her keyblade. She peeked at him with big brown eyes before looking just past him or up again. He still watched her and listened intently to everything she was saying. Even her new friends in the light protectors tuned her out after a certain amount of time.

"Laci! What did I say about casting magic in the square?"

"Keval!" Both Laci and Tenebrae exclaimed his name but while Laci was out of shock  
Tenebrae seemed to almost be hissing the name out of irritation or anger.

"It's not your business what she does or does not do." Tenebrae continued; his eyes fixed on Keval.

"We are all working together to help minimize damages done by her magic. If you didn't notice it's unstable."

Laci looked down a little in shame. She didn't care about the bystanders; they didn't care for her either. But she did feel bad for causing Keval so much trouble. She peaked up and could see him staring back at Tenebrae with similar intensity.

"Come on Laci," Cetus said grabbing Laci by the arm and dragging her away.

"See you around," Laci turned to call to Tenebrae before following after Cetus.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cetus growled as she continued to yang harshly on Laci's arm. "You know how many people you could have hurt with that stupid stunt?"

"I had it under control." Laci protested yanking her arm out of Cetus'. They had finally stopped by the river that went threw Daybreak Town.

"Did you? Did you really?" Cetus asked her expression just as fierce getting into Laci's face. She finally sighed relaxing a little. "I just don't want to see you get in trouble over some stupid impulse decision."

"I promise, I'm fine," Laci reassured Cetus again. In their little "Light Protector" group, she and Cetus weren't exactly what could be called friends and Laci doubted they ever would be. But she did at least care enough to not want to see the other get in trouble or hurt.

"Just stop doing magic in the fountain square, and for the love of all things please don't hang around Tenebrae."

"What's wrong with him? He seemed nice enough."

"Rumor has it that he fiddles with darkness, you don't need that kind of reputation sticking to you." Laci knew the rest of what Cetus was saying without her actually saying it. _Not with what they already say about Looney Laci. _

"I make no promises," Laci said. If the rumors weren't something, she cared about herself she didn't care what may or may not be true about someone else either. The determination that burned in Laci's eyes much have told Cetus it was pointless to argue and so she let it drop.

"Whatever," Cetus said as she rolled her eyes. "Come one the others are waiting."

"Waiting," Laci asked curiously.

"That's why Keval and I came to find you."

"Oh." Laci followed wordlessly after Cetus until she met the group outside of town. Even Keval had made it there along with some of the other group members Laci had met over the week. Solas from the Aced's Union and Rylan who was in the same union as Ray.

"What's this all about," Laci asked blinking. Some part of her mind whispered in fear. Whispered that this was it. They were going to say they didn't want to hang out with her anymore. She was going to go back to being alone again.

Somewhere she could feel Lucky humming at her, reassuring her that even in the worst-case scenario, she wouldn't be alone anymore. She smiled a little at that before her eyes focused in on Ashely who stood with her hands behind her back.

"Well, we were talking and we noticed that you don't really hang out with anyone in our union outside of Mojie and me," Ashley started as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

Laci inhaled a little. Here it comes. They were going to say it. She braced herself, but even so, she knew her heart was going to hurt. It was fun while it lasted at least. Not doing missions alone and getting to laugh with everyone.

"So, we decided to get you something. To commemorate our friendship!" Laci blinked a few times. She wasn't expecting that. Without saying anything else, Ashely pulled her hands from behind her back and in it was a necklace.

The necklace was stunning. It was a black velvet choker, but the charm was hanging off of it was vintage. Instead of a photo in the old brassy charm, it was pink with various gears and cogs scattered though it.

"We all pitched in to get it. Do you—like it," Ashley barely got the words out as Laci tackled her in a hug.

"I love it so much," Laci said as she squeezed tighter and caused Ashley to cough a little. After finally letting her friend go, Laci gingerly took the necklace. It was almost like she was scared it would disappear in her fingers. But it didn't. She tied it around her neck with little effort and smiled. Her fingers still grazing the pendent lightly.

"Thank you," she said as she smiled looking around her group of friends. "I'll wear it always."

* * *

BRK: Ta-da the update no one asked for. Thank you once again to Knightmare1618 for letting me use Tenebrae, Shaylex-Cosplay for letting me use Ashley, Kale for letting me use Keval, and Pretty Dandelion for letting me use Cetus.


	5. Chapter 5

Fire Light

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday. Because I was a different person then." -Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll

* * *

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laci stood in front of the missions' board with a pout on her face. All of the missions to Wonderland were taken for the day and she didn't feel familiar enough with the other worlds to want to go anywhere else by herself. The other Light Protectors had already gone on missions for the day. Either by themselves or paired up with someone else. Worst of all Frowny seemed to be making his way to all of Laci's regular hiding spots to make sure she was out on a mission.

"I wish I could skip today," Laci whined to Lucky. He hummed in her hand softly to comfort her. "Thanks."

"Laci? What are you doing here still?" Laci turned to face Tenebrae. He had seemed different lately. More irritable and his hair had started to get some white streaks in it. Yet, he never seemed to snap at her. She had seen him glare hard enough to scare a clerk in the library away. But he never tried to make her go away when she would work next to him. Not in the entire time she had started finding him in the library since the day she met him.

"There aren't any more wonderland missions today and everyone else is busy," Laci explained as he walked to stand next to her—looking over the board himself. "And Frowny is checking all of my normal hiding spots today since tomorrow is the ranking day for the unions."

Tenebrae chuckled lightly at that, he had heard her ramble on about the various people in her union and have conversations with her keyblade before but he never seemed to mind. If anything, he found it entertaining or at the very least amusing.

"What about you? Not hiding in the library today?"

"No, it's closed today because it's so close to ranking day, so I'm stuck in the same boat you are."

"Want to go on a mission together then?" Tenebrae looked almost shocked at the question. Laci just blinked up at him innocently as he looked down at her with wide eyes.

"You want to go on a mission with me? We aren't even part of the same union."

"What does that matter? It's not like most of my friends are part of the same union as me either." The word tasted weird in her mouth. Friends. She still wasn't quite used to being able to use the word but she liked it. "And, we're friends, right?"

She could feel her cheeks burn and she ducked her head down as she asked. She didn't know why she was being so shy when asking that question. It was Tenebrae, not some stranger.

He paused for a minute and she looked up. There was a ghost of an emotion there that she couldn't quite place but he gave a soft smile anyway. "Yeah," he said. "We're friends."

Laci beamed at him and turned back to the board. She eagerly began scanning the board for a mission the two could go on together.

"How about Agrabah?" Tenebrae asked and Laci nodded. She really didn't care where they went. Just as long as they went.

"Alright then," Tenebrae said as he summoned his keyblade. "Let's go."

…

When they landed Laci could feel the hot sun kiss her skin almost instantly. They were there for only a few seconds but she could already feel sweat starting to form on her skin. She was starting to think she should have requested a cooler world considering the layers of clothing she had on. Thankfully her goggles were shifting so they were able to double as sunglasses.

"What's the mission?" Laci asked as she looked over Tenebrae, pulling the goggles down to cover her face.

"Search and destroy in the cave of wonders," he replied simply already stalking off in the direction of the temple. Laci did her best to keep up as she sunk into the sand, slowing her down. Tenebrae didn't slow down if he noticed she was struggling. Instead, he stayed laser-focused on the direction they were headed. Probably a good thing since Laci didn't really know where she was going.

Laci watched him closely as she followed behind. Her eyes trace the tuffs of his hair, down to the broad shoulders of his back, down his arm, and to his hand that held his keyblade firm. Her eyes lingered there for a bit before he stopped suddenly, causing her to bump into his back.

"We're here," he said, still focused on the possibility of a fight in front of him. Laci finally bothered to look around after having ignored the seemingly endless sand dunes. Sure enough, they now stood at the mouth of a giant tiger, stairs leading from the jaw that threatened to close and down its throat.

"Well, time to get to work Lucky," Laci said as she summoned her own keyblade and quickly skipped down the steps, happy to finally be on solid ground again. She could hear Tenebrae chasing after her and she giggled.

"Whoever gets the least number of heartless has to buy ice cream," she called back.

"I never agreed to that!" She spun around quickly and stuck her tongue out at him before dropping down to the main floor. There were already a large amount of Bag O'Jewels waiting for them and she quickly began to make fast work of them with her fire magic. Tenebrae was right behind using a skillful combination of both magic and attacks. Laci wasn't about to be outdone though as she jumped over him to steal a kill from him.

"That's cheating," he called out to her and she laughed.

"Better keep up then," Laci said her eyes alight with the promise of the game they were playing. Everything felt electric all around her and her heart races as he finally gets into the game, laughing with her as they took out as many heatless as they could till they finally reached the target—a knight heartless.

However, the heartless wasn't going down without a fight. Or really a fight either. The heartless took off running further into the cave. Tenebrae chased after while Laci fought some of the smaller shadow heartless.

When this started happening though, the door separating the two-champers started to close. Laci finished off the heartless on one side while Tenebrae was on the other.

"Just head home from there," Tenebrae called to her as he continued to fight the knight. "I'll meet you back in Daybreak Town."

"Fat chance," Laci yelled back having struck down the last shadow. She took off running in the direction of the chamber that started to close off. Jumping from pillar to pillar.

"Laci what are you doing you aren't going to make it!"

"Not if you keep talking to me!" The door was almost closed now but Laci didn't slow or doubt. Instead, she throws herself to slide under the door just barely making it. Her breath came in heavy pants as she lays on the sandy stone floor. By the time she pulled herself up from the floor, Tenebrae had finished off the knight.

"Told you I could make it," Laci panted from where she stood. Tenebrae wasn't amused though. Instead, he stalked up to her and shoved her into the wall. "What the hell were you thinking!"

Laci blinked. Tenebrae was yelling at her. He never yelled at her. She thought he would laugh with her but instead, he was furious. Her eyes stung a little. Did he hate her? She felt like she was going to cry. But at the same time, he was so close to her, she could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. She peeked up at him and she stared down at her with such intensity she wanted to look away again. But she didn't.

"Just be more careful. Come on, I'll get you ice cream." Tenebrae said as he moved away from her opening a door back to Daybreak town with his keyblade. She nodded following him wordlessly.

They ate their ice cream in silence after that.

* * *

BRK: Thanks to Knightmare1618 for letting me use his character Tenebrae


	6. Chapter 6

Fire Light

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday. Because I was a different person then." -Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll

* * *

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Laci sat on the edge of the fountain and watched the others interact. She watched Ashley giggle and tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear at something Keval had said. She watched Mojie hides her face with her pigtails and her face turn as red as a Moogle's nose as Ray laughed behind his golden mask.

Watching them bothered her. She didn't know why it bothered her but it did.

"You're usually off to wonderland by now," Cetus notes as she takes a seat on the fountain next to Laci. Laci doesn't turn to acknowledge her, instead, staying fixated on the puzzle in front of her.

"Can she even hear us?" It was Rocco who spoke now, waving a hand in front of her face. Laci didn't budge.

"Maybe she has a bubble stuck in her throat?" Ignea suggested which earned her a weird look from Rocco and Cetus.

"I think she's just waiting on Mojie and Ashley," Vesha offered with a shrug as she licked some melted drops of her sea salt ice cream. "I remembered Ashley mentioned something about a bonding day with the Leopardus girls."

"Whaaaaa—" Rocco exclaimed as he covered his face in mock hurt. "Why wasn't it an all Leopardus mission? I'm Leopardus too!"

"Are you saying you don't wanna go on a mission with me?" Ignea asked with a pout causing Rocco to scramble again as he apologized to the Atlantean native.

Through all of this Laci stayed fixated on the two couples as they said goodbye to their lovers.

"Come on," Ashley said with a laugh as she motioned for Laci to come over. "We are headed off to the castle of dreams today."

"Good Luck," Cetus called after before she got up and sauntered over to where Keval was standing. "She's been mute for the last ten minutes at least."

Laci got up and stood next to Mojie and Ashley before following them through a portal to the world they were searching for. It was just Lux collection, nothing too hard or dangerous. Something the girls wouldn't have any issues chatting as they worked.

"Cetus was right you have been awfully quiet today," Mojie squeaked after taking out a small shadow as they wandered the halls of a castle.

"I'm talking, just in my head," Laci finally said. Blinking at the smaller girl with wide, brown eyes. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Normally yes, but it's not normal for you," Ashley noted. She was starting to get that worried expression on her face. The one where she knit her eyebrows together and looked like a concerned mother. Gingerly she grabbed Laci's hand and pulled her to one of the plush seats in the large castle. "Why don't you talk with us about what's on your mind. It might help to have someone else besides Lucky reply to you."

Laci pondered for a second as both girls took a seat on either side of her. They waited patiently for Laci to begin to talk. They knew she sometimes had trouble with words, at least had trouble wording things in a way that others understood. Tenebrae joked on occasion she spoke fluid wonderlandian.

Tenebrae. He was always in the library these days; they couldn't even kick him out for maintenance. After their last mission together, he had even started kicking her out of the library. It hurt. It hurt more each day she tried and it hurt every time she failed. It hurt as he pushed her away. And it hurt even more that he wouldn't tell her why.

"How do you know you love someone?" Laci asked finally having found the words to her question.

"Awe has someone caught our Laci's eyes?" Ashley teased lightly, but Laci just looked down embarrassed—her hands clenched in a fist.

"You really don't know how to tell if you like someone like that or not… do you?" Mojie said softly as she placed one hand on top of Laci's own.

"I was on my own for so long. I never really interacted with others until the Light Protectors. So I'm not really sure…" Laci trailed off. She was at a loss for words again. She felt Ashley tuck a piece of bubble gum hair behind her ear.

"Well it's different for everyone," Ashley said as she began to explain. "Keval and I… My feelings for him sort of hit me out of the blue. I wasn't looking for it. It just kind of happened. Suddenly I only wanted to spend time around him and I wanted to be who he looked at with that kind of affection."

She paused to giggle at a memory. "I remember when I was worried he and Cetus were together and how embarrassed I was when I learned I had got it all wrong."

"I've always been with Ray," Mojie lamented. "We were always together as kids. I don't think there was ever a time we didn't love each other. I think… some part of us just knew."

Laci nodded, processing all of the information and the various stories her friends had shared. She remembered how warm it felt to have Tenebrae so close to her in Agrabah. She remembered how happy it made her every time he smiled. How she always found herself looking for him before she even realized it.

At first, she thought it was because she felt something kindred with him. Two outcasts managing to find comfort in one another. But now, not the worry about him going somewhere she couldn't follow. The idea of being left alone by him. It made her sick. Sicker than the idea of any of the other protectors leaving her alone. Sicker than the memory of losing touch with her sister.

It was only him that the idea of losing him ripped her to pieces.

"I'm in love with Tenebrae." She said the words so casually. As if she was just stating a fact like a sky was blue or Chirathy were cute.

Ashely and Mojie looked at each other and smiled. "We figured as much," they said in unison before giggling.

Laci shot to her feet feeling light as air. The mystery was finally solved. Everything was clicked into place and the gears began to move smoothly and swiftly.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH TENEBRAE!" She exclaimed again jumping high in the air and doing a backflip. She was so happy and giddy.

"Come on," she said excitedly getting back the energy she had previously been void of. She grabbed Mojie's and Ashley's hands quickly pulling them to their feet. "We have to finish up quickly so I can go tell him!"

"Calm down Laci," Ashley said with a giggle. "It will be curfew by the time we get back. Let's finish up and you can tell him first thing tomorrow."

Laci groaned and about fell to the ground with how far she leaned back. She finally had an answer and now she was going to have to wait to tell him.

"Fine." She whines and the three quickly finish up the mission and head back to the dorms for the night. Laci could hardly sleep she was so excited, chatting happily to Lucky about how she was barging into the library and telling him no matter how much he snarled at her. It didn't even occur to her that he hated her. That he could turn her down. She just had to tell him. She had to.

At six in the morning, she flew out of bed and ran out of the dorms and ran to the library. She ran. And ran. And ran.

She ran until the clocktower bell rang and her blood went cold—stopping her in her tracks.

The bell rang. The war had begun.

* * *

BRK: I regret noting Thank you so much to real_lace, kaora, shaylex_cosplays, mojie_cosplays, and pretty dandelion for letting me use their characters.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire Light

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday. Because I was a different person then." -Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll

* * *

Chapter 7

Laci followed her fellow union members to the battle field. Her eyes flitted around trying to find any hint of something else, she didn't know what exactly but she wanted something or anything. Just something to stop the fighting. Ashely and Mojie were with her, along with Rocco trailing somewhere close behind them.

"Do you think the others are marching with their unions?" Mojie squeaked softly—holding her keyblade close to her chest.

"Keval is with his union I know that, But Cetus went with the dandilions." Ashely replied to her question, doing her best to keep a straight face.

"Ray went with the dandilions too. I heard everyone else was fighting though."

"Even Tenni?" Laci asked as she perked up slightly. The other two girls looked worried at that question. The truth was they had no idea about Tenebrae. He had been out of contact with all of them for so long. If Laci didn't know then…chances are no one did.

"Leopardus!" The union halted then and pulled the attention of the self-proclaimed Light Protectors. It was Master Gula. The Master who had been like family to teens and children. The Master, who was now asking them to put their lives on the line. For what exactly? Laci wasn't sure, or that she even cared. "I don't want to ask you to fight. But the summoning of Kingdom Hearts is inevitable. There is a traitor among the unions and all we can count on is each other. Please, I hope you will lend me your hearts. And let your hearts be your guiding keys!"

It was brief and simple. It fit their master to a t. And while the rest of the union cheered and raised their keyblades high, the girls and Rocco all stood silent clutching their keyblades in their hands tightly. Confused as to what they were supposed to believe in—their teachings or their hearts.

…

Laci barely heard the start before everything was a bloodied and jumbled mess on the battlefield. She had already lost track of Mojie, Ashley, and Rocco in the crowd. At the same time, she strained her eyes trying to find any other members of their family she might recognize. Solas, Rylan, Vesha, any of them.

She was barely able to react before she felt herself get kicked down into the muddied ground. Laci scrambled to get back up to her feet and whipped around to see her attacker. But, she was only met with confusion at the sight.

"Frowny?" Laci asked as she looked at him—his keyblade casually slung over his shoulder.

"There you are traitor," he said as he lunged at her. Laci wasn't sure if she reacted to block or if Lucky had all but pulled her arm forward—either way she was barely in the clear.

"What do you mean traitor?" Laci asked as she pushed back, doing her best to keep on her feet and out of reach.

"So, you are going to deny the missions and fraternizing with enemies' unions?" He yelled at her attacking again. Laci dodged again. She didn't want to fight a union member of her own and there was no way she could use her magic… it was too unpredictable and someone was bound to get caught in the cross fire.

"We are all keyblade wielders studying under our masters. We aren't enemies!"

"We are you are just too caught up in your own fantasy world to see it. How else do you explain the separation of lux collection? We were never meant to get along."

"Or maybe you are just too blind to see the truth," Laci counted as she stood her ground. "I don't want to hurt you. But if you plan on hurting my family or I…then I'll go ahead and burn you to a crisp."

Laci raised her keyblade then. There was a darkness in her eyes. One that hadn't been seen before. If she had to lose her humanity for her family then so be it. She would keep them safe. She would get them out of there no matter the cost.

"You were never like this before you met them. Before you met HIM!" Frowny screamed at her. She looked confused but she didn't drop her guard.

"What are you talking about."

"You didn't care about anyone or anything. You just wanted to spend your days in wonderland. Doing your own thing. Then you started talking to Tenebrae and you changed. You started caring about them."

"What does that matter, people change!" Laci retorted as she lunged forward the two beginning to engage in combat with each other.

"I extended my hand to you time and time again. But you turned me away without so much as a second glace. Yet you gladly take their hands and even extend your hand to Tenebrae, the coward."

"Don't talk about him like that. He isn't a coward!"

"Oh really, then where is here? He didn't join the Dandelions and flee or his union in battle." The force of the blow once more pushed the two wielders back from one another. "Instead he collected darkness and ran away from everything even you."

"What?" Laci couldn't believe it. Tenebrae just… left? Not saying a word to anyone? Not her? And darkness? She knew he was intense but… he was a good person. He cared about her and their friends… didn't he?

"And that face you make. He left you for dead and you look like a kicked puppy. But I can tell you don't hate him. You aren't mad. And it kills me. Why can't you just look at me like that?"

"Frowny?" Laci could feel her heart racing. It was all too much she couldn't process all of this. He wanted her to look at him that way? What way? Betrayed? She was feeling pretty betrayed.

"My name isn't Frowny! It's Finn! But if you ever bothered to take the time to join the rest of the union you would have know that Laci. But no you don't care about us just a few random misfits."

Laci fired without even thinking. It was a weak spell in comparison to some of the damage she has caused in the past but it was enough to knock Frowny—no Finn on his ass. She didn't bother to continue with him. She needed out of this place. She was grabbing her friends and they were getting out of there.

She continued to navigate the battle field, searching and scanning for any sign of the other Protectors. When she did finally find one. She almost wished she hadn't.

There on the field lay Mojie—unmoving. Over her stood Keval. Laci didn't know how to react. What had happened? She didn't know she couldn't process she couldn't think. It was too much. Laci fell to her knees and clutched her head in her hands. Lucky—fading from her grasp at her lack of concentration.

And then, she was stabbed in the back. She coughed and panted feeling her heart being removed from her body. It hurt. It hurt so much. She could recognize the voice behind her was Finn but she had no idea what he was saying. Everything around her was going black and she felt her body hit the muddy ground.

"Tenni."

**End of the Age of Fairytales Arc**

* * *

BRK: I make no apologies for the angst


	8. Chapter 8

Fire Light

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday. Because I was a different person then." -Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll

* * *

Chapter 8

The world was dark and cold. It was the first two things the girl noticed as she slowly awoke and took in her new surroundings. She felt numb and hollow but still—flashes of color filled her mind and continued to confuse her. Her stomach growled. How long had she been unconscious? Where was she exactly? She didn't have the answers and neither did her memories. The only thing that seemed constant in her mind was a sense of knowing that she didn't belong where ever she was.

Staggering to her feet she began to walk. Her legs were a little scratched up, but otherwise, she seemed fine. Her skirt and clothes seemed the worst off—caked in blood and mud. Whatever had happened to her for her to end up where she was now must have been gruesome. Besides finding sustenance she felt as though she needed to take a bath as well. Get cleaned up, maybe it would help her get her bearings.

As she walked, she noticed towering crystals, and in those reflections, she could see people. People talking and people walking. Were they ways out? If she touched a crystal would she leave the cold place? Despite the thought, she didn't reach out to touch the crystals. Instead, she just kept walking.

On occasion, she would find buildings with glass or mirrors about. Once able to take in her reflection she studied it for a moment. Her hair was long and layer pink and lilac. Goggles sat on her head and her hair was done in pigtails. Her eyes seemed gold though and she had a sense that the color wasn't right though she had no recollection of what color they were supposed to be.

She found herself pulling the pigtails out of her hair. They looked messy and stupid anyway. Far too childish for someone of her age. With a slight ruffle of her hair, she kept walking—her hair flowing behind her as she continued to walk, the curls bouncing wildly as she did so.

Finally, she reached a pool of water. It was dark and inky but it suited her needs fine. After checking the temperature, she deemed it safe to enter. It was chilly, yes, but it wouldn't kill her. Quickly she stripped out of her muddy and torn clothes and entered the water. It felt nice on her skin—she didn't flinch like she thought she would. Instead, she found herself getting cleaned up. Despite that, the necklace didn't leave its place on her neck. She didn't know why but something told her that the necklace was important. She just wished she remembered why.

There was a sound like rocks being kicked that startled her to her feet than in the shallow pool, standing it covered her chest down and her eyes scanned the area to find the source of the sound.

"Whose there?" She asked but her voice held no ferocity. A hint of monotone incrusted the firm question instead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. Or see you in a state of undress." She watched as a boy only maybe a little older than her came out from behind some rocks. He had silver hair and gold eyes that matched her own. His skin was a deep tan and his form seemed lean—he was dressed in black from head to toe and a seemingly genuine look of apology was on his face. "I wasn't expecting to come across anyone in my travels."

"Who are you?" It was more of a courteous answer than one of her genuinely caring. Then again she could hardly remember anything she strongly wanted since she had awoken.

"Xehanort," he answered calmly. "And who might you be?"

"I'm not really sure," She answered beginning to move to step out of the pool. He quickly looked away and down at the clothes she had set on a nearby rock. There was a flash in his eyes than before reaching into a little pocket portal for something.

"Here," he said as he placed a cloak, pants, and shoes near where her trashed garments were. "Have these, there at least in better condition than your own."

She nodded, unable to argue his point. He turned around as she got out of the pool and got dressed, her hair still dripping as she replaced the goggles on her head. Then pain in her head. She held it tightly as she cried out. It was the first thing she had felt so intently in a long time and she was unprepared for the sudden feeling.

_Hurry up or all the missions to Wonderland are going to be gone!_

_ Laci slow down, we can't run that fast!_

_ Guess you shouldn't skip class so much Keval -a laugh-_

_ I swear I'm going to water her into next week!_

_ Gotta catch me first!_

_ Cetus let her be, she's having fun_

"Are you alright?" Xehanort asked and she shook her head.

"I'm fine. I think I remembered my name. Although, it doesn't really sit right with me."

"What is your name, just so I have something to call you for now."

"Laci."

"Alright then Laci why don't we walk for a while? There are heartless around here and it would be better to travel in a group."

"If you want." The girl—Laci said as they walked together. Throughout the walk they would have to periodically stop due to a splitting headache she had and more memories. Memories of a place with mushrooms taller than her. Of a group of people outside of an ice cream parlor. A boy who always stayed in the library but gave her the softest smiles.

They were supposed to be her memories, and yet it all felt so foreign to her. A disconnect. A lack of empathy. She didn't care for a single one of the memories.

Then there was the memory of her necklace. It had been a gift from her friends. Perhaps that is why she felt an attachment to the object? Still, her body didn't seem to conjure any emotion behind the memory.

Each time a memory came back to her Xehanort would stop and wait for her to recover—but he never asked anything more about what she was remembering nor did he pity her or try and comfort her. She appreciated that. Not being seen as weak or defenseless.

The final memory she had, was the one of how she got there. A war. A war where she foolishly turned her back on her opponent because why? Because she wanted to grab her supposed enemies and flee? Because they called her friend?

"Weak," she said suddenly and it made Xehanort blink. She had been quiet the whole time and this being her first choice of words had him curious.

"What was that?"

"I was weak. I lost my heart because of so-called friends. I was untouchable and fine on my own and then they had to have the audacity to befriend me. Suddenly I was plagued with doubt and darkness." She couldn't read his face as she lamented on her choices. She remembered everything now. She was a wielder who lost their heart during the keyblade war. And now, she was a nobody—wandering the darkness between worlds.

Laci touched one of the crystals then and the image rippled as if she had touched water. She could see wonderland then. That was where the trick-master was. Where her heartless was. She had a strong heart—but not strong enough for it to retain its own consciousness. She lost everything in that war—all for nothing. On instinct, she flexed her fingers trying to call her keyblade, but Lucky didn't come. Apparently even he abandoned her to the darkness.

"Never again," she said and she reached for the clasp of her necklace—removing the jewelry from where it sat around her throat. "I won't be weak ever again."

She tossed the necklace into the depths of the dark world. Leaving it lost forever.

Xehanort clapped then and she turned to look at him. He was giving her a bemused smile as he watched her self-narration.

"If you don't want to be weak then, I think I may have a name for you that suits you much better then Laci." With that, he reached out his hand and she watched as her name appeared in front of her—letters shuffling then and rearranging to include an X in her name.

"Alicx," she read—feeling the weight of it on her tongue. "I like it."

"There will be a war again someday," Xehanort said then. "Though you are too valuable for the test run—perhaps for the real one I will call you. That is if you are interested."

"I'll consider it," she said looking at him with her own wicked smile. "How will you find me?"

"I have my ways."

"Curious, but very well. I will see you someday then, Xehanort." And with Alicx's words, he was gone. Leaving her once more all alone.

* * *

BRK: I never apologize for feels


	9. Chapter 9

Fire Light

* * *

"I can't go back to yesterday. Because I was a different person then." -Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll

* * *

Chapter 9

She didn't know how much longer she walked on her own after he left. It could have been forever, and it could have only been a short time. Still, Alicx walked the dark world with little concern or care. Any heartless that dared approach her were met with a quick end as her magic seemed to have only gotten stronger since the loss of her keyblade.

Of course, if she was left like this—maybe she would eventually grow bored and enter back into the light. There were more than enough opportunities for her to do so. Pathways littered the world of darkness if one knew where to look. As it stood though she had no desire to go back to a place where thousands died in the war. A war that made no sense and had nothing to do with them. Children being used as pawns to nurse the bruised egos of their so-called masters. What was so masterful about that?

There was the sound of skittering pebbles then a squeak. Very few things pulled Alicx out of her internal thought but the sound caught her attention. Heartless didn't usually squeak—or at least the usual heartless didn't squeak. Golden eyes snapped at the direction of the sound and she approached with a little caution.

"Come out," she ordered stopping just shy of the pillar that shielded the source of the noise. "Or I'll make you come out."

There was another squeak and then Alicx watched as a girl with a bit of her blonde hair in pig-tails came skittering out. Veins of darkness seemed to bleed from her scalp and fangs could be seen protruding from under her upper lip. Her eyes were golden as well and the heartless symbol was clearly visible on her chest. Something about her made Alicx want to snap her fingers and set her ablaze but she couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

"Y-you shouldn't be so careless about following noises," the girl squeaked out just before Alicx felt herself being knocked to the side. She barely had to think as she moved with the momentum and found herself landing upright—barely bothered by the collision.

"Oh Lala, always the gymnast," a cool and deep voice purred at her. Alicx's eyes focused on another dark figure—similar to the girl but different at the same time. They had the same darkness and the same eyes. But he was much larger and bulkier—flashing his teeth with confidence as he glared at Alicx with a sadistic delight.

Still, Alicx didn't find them intimidating in the slightest. Just a few stronger heartless that thought because they retained form that they were somehow stronger than her. Their emotion, dark or not, would be their exact downfall. No, what caught Alicx's attention was the nickname. There was only ever one person that had called her that.

"So, I guess you fell in the war too Keval. Fitting, you always wanted to be the hero—makes sense you would find your end like one." Alicx stated barely phased by their presents. She wasn't surprised the others had fallen or that they also produced heartless and nobody's. She was more surprised they hadn't run into each other sooner but then again; the universe was large.

"If your Keval then that must mean," Alicx paused her eyes drifting over to the girl who was now cowering behind Keval. "The golden girl herself fell to darkness. Tell me Ashley how does it feel to have fallen so far?"

Ashley bared her teeth for a second but then paused clutching her head and muttering to herself. Alicx recognized that—she had issues with memories returning for who knew how long. It was a painful and slow process, but if they fell at the same time then her memories should have picked or been split between her and her nobody already. So why was she still having issues? The only reason Alicx could think of was that the fall was more recent, which begged the question—what happened to Ashely during the war?

"Glad to see you remember your old friends Lala," Keval answered his smile unaltered by Alicx's taunts. "Though I much prefer Heloa now. And of course, Ashley much prefers Hashley now don't you?"

The way his hand curled around the back of Ashley—Hashley's—neck and squeezed before the girl chirped in agreement would have made Laci's blood boil and her attack alone. But Alicx barely batted an eyelash at the movement. Frankly, she didn't care what happened to them. Finding out they had fallen as well was strangely satisfying to the nobody.

"We just want to get the old band back together Lala, that's all. Seeing you wandering around in the darkness all alone, it made us sympathetic to the old days." Alicx did her best to not react. It was strange how losing her heart made her able to take a step back and read people's reactions better then she had as a human. Or maybe she had just been ignoring them then. Either way, she could tell he was trying to play the nostalgia card and maybe offer some reprieve of loneliness. Too bad she didn't much care for the company.

"It's Alicx, and I'm not interested in an encore performance of being your entertainment." She quipped back. Hashley hissed again but Heloa stopped her.

"Oh don't be like that Lala, we were such good friends. It would be a shame if we had to bring you in by force. Bad enough we already had to beat your boyfriend for saying no."

Boyfriend? Did he mean Tenebrae? Alicx let out a laugh at the thought. More than a laugh she actually started in a full-on fit. Both Heloa and Hashley stared at her unsure of what to think.

"She's gone mad," Hashley said to Heloa—pulling at his sleeve. "Maybe we should let her be. She isn't doing anything."

Heloa's arm shot out then and squeezed the smaller heartless' throat. The anger he had at the suggestion could be seen as clear as day.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do. You would have been tossed in the trash already if it wasn't for me." He let go of her then and Hashley coughed a little as her breathing became easier again. All the while Alicx was laughing. She couldn't help it. Not only was Tenebrae still alive, the coward he was, but he had lost to a bunch of chumps like these. He was weak. And that only made her laugh harder. She was stronger, she always had been. She didn't need someone like that in her life.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself," Alicx said as she straightened up. "It's so hard for nobody's to feel emotion but that was just too funny. Tenebrae lost to chumps like you? Oh, how the mighty fall indeed."

"Chumps?" Heloa's rage was bubbling again and Alicx could see it being turned to her. Strangely enough, at one-point, Laci would have been scared to have any of her friends angry at her. Now Alicx found it the most satisfying thing in the world. Finally, they would understand being kept down and chained down by the weight of emotion. She was better than them. She always had been. She wasn't a charity case to keep around for laughs. She was stronger and they were going to fear her.

"Your right, you would probably lose a fight to a caterpillar, so I suppose chumps is a little too generous of a term." He swung at her then. Dark lightning sparking at his fingertips as he charged her. She easily dodged. When Hashley joined in as well—feral in all of her movements—Alicx easily dodged them as well. She had always been faster even as a somebody—they really should have known better.

Alicx let this go on for a while, but the predictable use of blunt force was getting boring and quick. After a few more strikes she jumped back—a sizeable distance and yawned.

"Is running all you are good at," Heloa taunted and for once it hit its mark. He was going to wish it hadn't.

"I wasn't the one who ran," Alicx said her voice like ice and eyes just as cold. She snapped her fingers then and the explosion that engulfed the two send a shockwave so large Alicx could almost humor the idea that everyone in the dark world could feel it. When the dust settled, she returned to where they were—still breathing if barely.

She grabbed Heloa's hair then—forcing him to look at her even though he was barely conscious from where he was lying face-first on the ground. His breathing was staggered but he would live. The explosion wasn't even anything compared to what she could do if she had a focus like a weapon or a keyblade.

"Come at me again with your half-cocked threats and I'll make sure you don't stay corporeal next time," Alicx said and dropped his head back on the ground. She looked over at Hashley, passed out completely. She almost felt sad for how pathetic she looked. Was this how Ashley felt when she met Laci that first day?

Alicx disappeared into the darkness after that—long gone before either of them were conscious again.

* * *

BRK: Alternatively titled, Alicx kicks ass and isn't putting up with this bs


End file.
